


All I need darling, is a life in your shape

by Flavortext



Series: my google doc is called beaujester gay rights [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, IM WEAK GIVE JESTER AN UNDERCUT 2k19!!, hair cutting, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavortext/pseuds/Flavortext
Summary: “I wanted to maybe cut my hair a little like yours!” She blurts out quickly, immediately turning to set the jewelry down on the bedside table. Her tail is sweeping anxiously back and forth behind her.“Really?” Beau steps a little closer, absently feeling the short part of her hair again. And ignoring the way her brain loves the mental image of Jester with a similar haircut. It’s not fair, she thinks, that she’s already so far gone on her best friend, hopelessly in love but able to hide it (she thinks), and then for her to go and suggest...that.





	All I need darling, is a life in your shape

The inn in the first town they find back on Empire soil has exactly four free rooms, thank the gods. Beau isn’t sure if she can stand  Nott   Veth and Yeza’s development from dancing around each other to definitely, 100% down to jump each other’s bones. She’s a little happy for them, and glad that Yeza is doing something to turn Veth’s self hatred around by appreciating her no matter what she looks like, but if she has to sit on watch while they make out under their blankets for another day she’s going to combust. 

They’re bone tired, so the group forgoes getting drunk that evening for the soft beds. Beau drops her pack and staff by the door and lets out a long groan, rubbing at her sore eyes. Across the room Jester is untying her boots, tongue sticking out between her teeth a little. Beau watches her fondly, almost unafraid to be caught staring until Jester happens to glance up, but she immediately giggles and blows a raspberry, so Beau is able to laugh it off along with her and sit on the other side of the bed, kicking off her shoes next to the bed. 

“Are you going to take a bath, Beau?” Jester asks. They’d payed already to have access to the rather nice private washrooms in the inn, so it’s a little strange for Jester to ask, but Beau turns over her shoulder and nods. 

“I was planning on it, why?” She asks. Jester looks away, fiddling with something in her pack. 

“Just, your hair is getting long, I wondered if you needed any help shaving it again?” Jester says. Beau reaches up and touches the underside of her hair, which is almost an inch long and starting to look shaggy, though she hadn’t been paying it much mind when they’d been rushing to get back from Xhorhas. 

“Oh, I’d appreciate that.” Beau says, pushing off the bed and going over to her pack to find the sharp blade she keeps for the purpose. Jester finishes pulling soap and a towel out of her bag and lays them on the bed next to her. 

“Okay! Could you maybe, in return, um,” Jester stammers, undoing her horn jewelry and not meeting Beau’s eyes when she turns around. 

“What?” Beau asks, trying to sound gentle and not harsh. Jester finally untangles a clasp and looks up. 

“I wanted to maybe cut my hair a little like yours!” She blurts out quickly, immediately turning to set the jewelry down on the bedside table. Her tail is sweeping anxiously back and forth behind her. 

“Really?” Beau steps a little closer, absently feeling the short part of her hair again. And ignoring the way her brain  _ loves _ the mental image of Jester with a similar haircut. It’s not fair, she thinks, that she’s already so far gone on her best friend, hopelessly in love but able to hide it (she thinks), and then for her to go and suggest... _ that.  _

“I mean, maybe just enough that when I have it up you can see it, but I can put it down and it looks all long when I do?” Jester says, turning back around and looking at Beau 

“Of course, I can do that.” Beau manages to sound level, though her brain has dissolved into a puddle of  _ girl hot _ . She can do this. She’s made it this far. And the way Jester beams and picks up her bath stuff before looping an arm through Beau’s is  _ so so _ worth it. Beau grabs her own towel and lets Jester drag them bare footed down the hall. 

The bathroom is nice, a nice tiled floor and giant tub that Jester sets about filling with warm water. There’s a chair that Beau drags into the middle of the room, laying one of the towels provided by the inn down under it so they can dispose of the hair later. She strips, her clothes are dirty but they’ll have to wait until they’re somewhere for longer than a night to wash them properly, and sits in the chair, hugging herself. Jester finishes filling the tub and getting out of her dress before she rounds on Beau, unconcerned for her nudity, and puts her hands on her hips. 

“Okay, let’s do this!” Jester says excitedly. Beau has a momentary flash of concern about letting her provenly chaotic friend near her hair with a very sharp object, but her trust in Jester wins out, and she nods and hands over the razor. 

“Just, be careful.” She says, carefully checking that her hair is tied up all the way. “Follow the line that’s already there.” Jester nods seriously and walks out of Beau’s vision, a second later her cool hand touches the back of Beau’s neck, tilting her head forward a bit. Beau breaths, the soft scent of some soap Jester put in the bath wafting through the air as steam starts to fill the room. She closes her eyes with the first scrape of metal against her scalp. 

It feels like time passes quickly, Jester’s soft methodical touches tilting Beau’s head back and forth as she works in silence. It’s weird for Jester to be this quiet, but Beau’s pretty sure she’d say something stupid, with how aware she is of being stark naked this close to her. Before she knows it Jester finishes a touch up behind her ear and her hands leave Beau’s scalp. Beau opens her eyes a little blearily. 

“There we go!” Jester says excitedly, standing in front of Beau and smiling. 

“Thanks,” Beau swallows and gets up, dusting some hair off her back and cringing a little at the feeling. “I’m gonna wash up and then I’ll do you.” Beau says, turning to one of the buckets of cool water set to the side of the room. 

“Oh, will you?” Jester jokes, giggling behind Beau. Beau decides not to glorify that with a response (or, dig herself a deeper hole), and scoops some water up and pours it over her shoulders, shivering but glad to get the feeling of hair off her skin. Once she feels passably cleaner she towels her shoulders dry and turns back to Jester. The tiefling is sitting with her legs crossed in the chair, looking at the mirror that Beau had decidedly  _ not _ been focused on during her haircut, as she puts her hair up in a high bun. 

“I think this would work?” Jester says as Beau approaches. 

“Can I...?” Beau gestures towards the little hair clips Jester has next to her. 

“Yeah, you’re the expert.” Beau huffs a laugh at that, picking up a clip and gently taking a stray bit of Jester’s hair at the back of her head and putting it out of the way. Jester also brought a brush, which she takes and slowly starts to even out the line where her hair will be shorter. 

“I had someone do it for me, the first time.” Beau says after a moment, not quite sure she wants to share the story but charging ahead anyways. Jester is looking in the mirror, watching Beau, or maybe herself, Beau isn’t sure. “I had this... acquaintance, right before I was sent to the Cobalt Soul. And I was looking for some way to piss off my mom specifically, she’d been on my case about... I don’t even remember.” Beau does, she’d brought a girl home and gotten caught, which would have been fine but the girl was the daughter of a rival company and her mother had made a big deal out of it. Beau continues on. “So this girl,” A different girl. All blue eyes and short cropped hair and bruising lips, “she offered to cut my hair, I look a lot like my mom and she always made a big deal of how I’d always be her daughter because of that, no matter how much trouble I got myself into. It was guilt trippy, she’d much rather I  _ didn’t  _ look like her, then maybe she could have carted me off earlier.” Beau stops herself, looking town at the way Jester’s hands have curled into fists in her lap. 

“I’m sorry,” Jester says. Beau tugs the last bit of hair into place and shakes her head. 

“Nah, it’s fine. Ready for me to start this?” Beau bends and picks up the razor. 

“Yes, keep telling me the story, though.” Jester keeps looking at them in the mirror. Her skin is flushed a little purple, Beau assumes from the humid air. Beau nods and tilts Jester’s head forward. 

“Okay, so we went to the bath house and she just sat me down in a chair and went to work, my hair was down to my mid back at that point, and she just tied it up at the top and cut the rest off, and then trimmed the top down as well. I’ve never gone back.” Beau slowly scrapes a line off the back of Jester’s scalp, revealing her light blue skin. Her soft hair falls away to curl by Beau’s feet. 

“It looks really nice.” Jester says softly. “I’m sorry you thought I was making fun of you, that one time.” Beau tilts Jester’s head to the side and keeps working. 

“It’s okay, I got what you meant eventually. Thank you. It’s a hit with the ladies.” Beau tries to let her voice sound light and joking, and is relieved that it seems to translate as Jester giggles and she has to pause until she stills. 

“I know it is.” Jester grins at Beau in the mirror. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Beau sticks out her tongue at her before returning to her task. 

“Oh, you know,” Jester blushes more and looks back down at her lap. Beau rolls her eyes. 

“Anyways, my mom was super pissed, and I looked super hot from that day on.” Beau finishes one side of Jester’s hair, brushing the last bit of hair from behind her ear and tilting her head the other way to start on the next section. Jester doesn’t say anything, and Beau finishes the rest of her hair in silence. When she looks up Jester has her eyes closed. 

“We’re done, wanna take a look?” Beau takes the clips out of Jester’s hair and redoes the hair tie so it’s not right at the top of her head. She goes around to in front of the chair and tucks some of ther hair around her horns. 

“Okay, just, does it look okay?” Jester asks, eyes still closed. Beau’s mouth feels dry and she waits a moment before responding. Jester looks... amazing. Not that she isn’t already stunned by her on a daily basis, but now where her round face is normally framed with slight curls her ears come to a point uninhibited. The sides of her scalp are a little darker than the rest of her skin, a hint at the dark blue that will eventually grow back in. 

“Here,” Beau steps close, taking Jester’s hair down out of the tie and letting it fall back down, effectively hiding that anything has changed. “Open your eyes, and when you’re ready you can pull it up.” Beau presses the tie into Jester’s hand and steps off to the side. 

Slowly, Jester opens her eyes, scraping the chair back a little and shaking cut hair off herself. She breathes deeply for a second, looking at herself in the mirror, all curves and hints of muscle. 

“Okay,” She says softly, reaching up and in one sweep pulling her hair up and back. Beau grins from behind her, meeting her eyes in the mirror. Jester’s mouth hangs a little open as she takes it in. For a second Beau thinks she’s made some mistake, or that Jester hates it, but then Jester lets her hand fall and rounds on Beau, a huge smile on her face. “I love it! Thank you!” Jester grabs Beau and pulls her into a (very naked, Beau’s brain supplies) hug. Beau laughs and wraps her arms around Jester’s shoulders, squeezing back a little. Jester lets her go after a second, though she keeps her hands on Beau’s shoulders. 

“I’m glad you like it.” Beau smiles at Jester, reaching up to fix a bit of hair that’s caught on her horn. Jester grins and nods her head. 

“Thank you so much, Beau.” Jester says, biting her lip. “Can I-” She stops, pausing and thinking for a second. Beau watches her curiously, not making a move to slip out of the firm arms length grasp Jester has her in. Jester’s face settles into a mischievous smile after a second. 

“The girl who cut your hair, were you  _ doing it _ with her?” Jester asks excitedly. Beau blushes. 

“I mean, yeah, kinda.” Beau laughs, looking away from Jester’s violet eyes. 

“‘Cause, I  _ really  _ want to thank you, like, maybe with a kiss?” Jester bounces on her toes a bit. Beau stares at her blankly. 

“What?” She asks, feeling the blush building in her cheeks. Jester’s face falls a little, but she shakes her head and tightens her grip on Beau’s shoulders. 

“I mean, I really like you as more than a friend Beau, and I think your haircut is really hot, and I would really really like to make out with you right now.” Jester says practically as one work, pausing for breath. Beau’s brain finally catches up with her. 

“Yes.” Beau fumbles for control of her hands and raises them to hold Jester’s on her shoulders. “A million times, yes, please.” Beau says a little breathlessly. Jester blinks and looks at her. 

“Really?” 

“Jester, I’m so- I’m head over heels for you. I thought- I didn’t even know if you liked girls.” Beau says. 

“I didn’t really realize I did, before you.” Jester says, taking a step in towards Beau. Beau matches her, until they’re almost chest to chest. 

“I’m honored, then.” Beau says, unable to keep her face from stretching into a smile. Jester’s grinning, for all it’s worth. 

“Can I?” She asks again. Beau nods, letting go of Jester’s hand to brush through her hair, fingers coming to rest at the back of her head on the freshly shaved scalp. Jester leans into the touch, her horn resting against Beau’s wrist. 

“Please,” Beau says, voice breaking a little. Jester grins. 

“I haven’t actually, uh, kissed anyone before.” She says, moving even closer. 

“You’ll get the hang of it.” Beau says, using all of her self control to hold back and let Jester make the first move. 

“Okay,” Jester says softly, and then in one smooth motion she leans forward, foot shuffling forward to touch Beau’s and slots their lips together. 

Jester’s lips are soft, and her nose presses into Beau’s cheek, cool skin making Beau feel like hers is on fire. She can’t help but make a noise in the back of her throat and scrape her nails against Jester’s scalp, trying to pull her even closer. Jester smiles into the kiss and moves her head slightly, kissing Beau from a different angle before leaning back a little. 

“The water’s going to get cold,” Jester says softly, not letting Beau go. 

“It hasn’t been too long-” Beau says, but Jester cuts her off with a peck. 

“I mean, it’s  _ going to _ ,” Jester says, breath tickling Beau’s nose. 

“Oh,” Beau says weakly, before Jester is kissing her again, soft and slow and warm. Beau melts, practically letting Jester hold her upright. At some point her other hand snakes around Jester’s shoulders, holding them flush together as they kiss. Jester is a fast study, matching every movement Beau makes and taking initiative on her own. Beau lets out a little bit of a squeak the first time Jester’s forked tongue flicks against her lips, but covers it by opening her mouth and crushing their lips back together. Jester grins against her and kisses her more. 

“Damn,” Beau says when they break apart, breathless. Jester holds her, arms having slid from her shoulders to her waist. Beau feels small and safe, head resting on Jester’s shoulder (and she feels less cool, now, Beau notes). 

“That was nice.” Jester quips, thumbs brushing over Beau’s hips. 

“Yeah.” Beau nods, pressing a little kiss to Jester’s collarbone. 

“We should really finish washing up,” Jester says, resting her chin on the top of Beau’s head. 

“Yeah,” Beau responds. 

“If we do, we can continue this?” Jester says softly. 

“Mhmm.” Beau presses another kiss, more on the line of Jester’s neck now. 

“Beau...” Jester sighs, giving a grunt of warning before she bends a little and lifts Beau up, holding her close and ignoring Beau’s yelp before she walks them over to the bath and in one motion deposits Beau in it, sending a huge splash of water over the edge. The water is lukewarm but not shockingly so. Beau crosses her arms and frowns at Jester, who’s doubled over laughing next to the tub. 

“Unfair.” She says, reaching for the soap and starting to scrub at the worst of the grime on her skin anyways. Jester finishes laughing and goes to rinse herself off as Beau had done. Beau sighs, watching her back for a moment, before dunking her head under the water. When she surfaces Jester has stood up, leaning on the tub with a soft smile on her face. 

“Hi,” Beau squeaks, pushing her hair back. 

“I love you, Beau,” Jester says, splashing a little water at her. Beau breaths shakily, feeling a little like she’s in a dream. She splashes back. 

“I love you too, Jes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments much appreciated uwu


End file.
